welcome home
by scarletfire123
Summary: Gin has kidnaped Toshiro to his new home, will Toshiro stay in Las noches with his father or with his friends
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, this is my first bleach fanfciton and im not really good at gin's language or something so pls forgive me**

**gin: my language is not that hard**

**scarlet: yes it is T^T**

**toshiro: she does have a point, you speak like a cowboy or something**

**gin: little shiro-chan don't be so mean to your father**

**scarlet: ok time to make the fanfiction and by the way... I don't own bleach :3**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**in seritei...**

it was just a normal day in the spirit world/ seritei. everyone was relaxing, no hollows around the living world, and no enemies around, so it was just a normal day... except for toshiro tough.

rangiku was heading to her captains office, since she wanted to see if her captain is even relaxing or doing work. when she opened the door, well as expected, toshiro was doing the paper work like there was no tomorrow.

for a kid he sure is hard working, even when it was christmas the head captain was letting everyone have a rest but for toshiro he just kept on working until its morning, even if you try to convince him he just won't rest not even for a minute but that's what a captain is, right?

"captain?" rangiku asked

"what?" toshiro's words were like daggers that were about to hit you at the heart

"why don't you just relax for a minute"

"no, as a captain i have to do my duties"

"but if you don't rest then you'll run out of energy then whose gonna do the duties then"

toshiro thinked for a while, rangiku does have a point but what about the duties today?, who will do them?, everything was a mess. then for the first time in forever the captain finally gave in "fine but only for just a while" he went to his room and slept.

even when the little captain said for a while, it turned out to be 6 hours so that proves that he hasn't been sleeping since then. rangiku was planning to wake him up but when she thinked about it maybe she will have a vacation too and that was going to some place and drink _sake_ or something -_-'

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

"hey aizen" gin asked "can i get my lil now before everyone goes back to work?"

"sure" aizen said with a smile

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

toshiro was really asleep even if you try to shake him many times he just won't wake up, he really is a heavy sleeper. out of nowhere gin appeared in the room next to little toshiro's bed, he picked him up and left **(n/a: wow that was easy -_-')**

rangiku went back to her captains room to check on him but when she opened the door, no one was there... rangiku thinked for a while *maybe he finally woke up and went back on doing the paper's* so she went back to the office and yet again no one was there.

rangiku got worried, her captain would never leave without a warning. just then out of nowhere she saw something that solve all of her problems, what she saw was gin carrying something or _someone _on his back *maybe that's the captain* but as soon as she got the chance to get him, the portal was opened leading the two shinigamis back to las noches.

she knew that this was an emergency so she went to the head captain and report what she saw so the head captain decided to have a meeting next week.

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**in las noches...**

"hey gin" grimjaw asked "whats that on your back?"

"oh its just toshiro" gin replied

"wait, you mean that little captain brat?!"

"yep, and watch your mouth grimjaw cuz this kid is my son"

"what do you mean?!"

"its all true grimjaw" ulquiorra interrupted

"then what are you gonna do with him then?" the cat like espada asked

"im just gonna make him part of the family" gins grin **(n/a: wow that rhymes :O) **grew wider

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**well thats part 1 hope you like it :D and pls review if you enjoy it :3**

**-scarlet_fire123**


	2. New home and crazy babysitter

**hi hi everybody. so ive been taking rowan1025's advise and im really sorry for my mistakes, i just dont really know how to make a fanfiction properly so pls forgive me ( gomen na sai )**

**Toshiro: you are really a Baka**

**Gin: Shiro-chan you should watch your language**

**Toshiro: your not the boss of me!**

**Gin: that's it your grounded from your zanpaktou, now hand over hyourinmaru now!**

**Toshiro: NEVER! ( runs away carrying hyourinmaru )**

**Scarlet: and i have an anouncement, i wont be making fanfictions in week days cuz i have school so i cant use the computer but i can make some at week ends :D**

**anyway pls review ^_^**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

Toshiro was just sleeping on his bed in his new room but when he wakes up... Lets just say he gone wild **(n/a: actually when he woke up his face was like this o_O )**

He took a deep breath and let it all out in 3 words "what the Helllllllllll!" his room was well decorated in baby blue, his bed had a picture of angry birds and the worst kind of thing that no child never wanted... A STUDY TABLE.

when Toshiro was in the middle of panicking and saying rude words out of his mouth, the door slowly opened revealing the number 3 espada , Tier Harribel , but instead of beating the little captain up and tellimg him to keep quiet. She just gave him a huge, Cuddly, Soft Hug.

now this was just getting weird for Toshiro "What the F #K are you doing!"

"I can't help myself, your just so cute you know" Harribel replied, her hug was so powerful that Toshiro was about to puke his Lunch that he had yesterday. But luckily Gin opened the door and saw a scene of an espada hugging/ or Squishing to death his son.

"Harribel . . . what are you doing?" Gin asked with an annoyed face ( something like this -_- )

"he's just so cuuute" the female espada replied

"your not supposed to squish him"

"but-"

"wait . . . Is he breathing?"

Harribel stopped squishing Toshiro and checked his heart beat . . . It stopped :O

"Don't worry i know how to deal with these kind of things" Gin smiled

The silver haired shinigami cupped his hands on his mouth to make his voice louder and screamed "TOSHIRO, UKITAKE IS COMING WITH MORE CANDIES, RUN!" then in an instant Toshiro woke up screaming.

"see I told you I know how to handle these kind of things, just like with aizen"

Harribel was confused what could possibly scare the number one villain the most? "What did you do?"

"well..."

_tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttflash back_

_aizen was simply taking a nap on his chair when suddenly . . ._

_Gin screamed at his ear "AIZEN, LAS NOCHES IS BEING ATTACKED BY ICHIGO, EVERYONE IS DEAD, RUN!"_

_then just like Toshiro, he woke up screaming_

_end of flash back_

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

"and that's how it happened"

While they were chatting, they didn't notice that Toshiro was already sneaking out of the room but luckily, because of Harribels cute detector, she quickly ran towards the young captain and grabbed him.

"Where do you think your going?, Kid" she said giggling

"Dont call me a kid!" Toshiro screamed

"now now, little shiro-chan, thats not how your supposed to treat your babysitter" Gin said placing a finger in front of the captain

"What babysitter's?, im not a kid anymore you know"

"Dont worry little shiro-chan, i hope your gonna have fun with the others" Gin said making his Smile wider

"What others..."

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**scarlet: oh no a cliff hanger :O**

**Toshiro: why do you always make cliff hangers?, baka**

**Gin: There you are little shiro-chan, now give me hyourinmaru, your grounded from your zanpaktou you know!**

**Toshiro: Never! (runs away ... again)**

**Scarlet: well i wont be making more until i have 10 reviews, if there are less . . . ill stop this fanfiction right now!. and by the way, at saturday to sunday i will have a sleep over with my friends and i have school at weekdays soooo ill be making more next week, bye bye :3**


End file.
